Her Depressing Days
by xMekachi.Firefly24kk
Summary: Sakura's not in the mood. Love songs and chicken-loving ex-boyfriends are haunting her. There are disturbing... objects in her wardrobe. So to sum it all up, Itachi's in for a bit of a disturbing visit. Rated T for swearing.


She hated love songs. Sweet, slow and beautiful.

Load of crap.

They had been haunting her the whole day. First her radio got jammed and was forever stuck on Hero. Then the only tv channel alive late at night was Magic with all its 'Classics'. We Belong Together, my ass, Mariah Carey. And her best friend had changed her ringtone to Call Me Maybe and flipping hell, it was just fucking _annoying. _The pouring raindrops outside were the size of Big Momma's thongs and because her moods usually relied on the weather, she was depressed as fuck.

So in short, her day was just going _fantastic_.

Oh and her ex decided to show up at her front door with roses and a teddy bear. She'd long forgotten why she had ever gone out with him. His hair was filthy and greasy, and every time he saw fried chicken he went Berserk Beast mode. He was the reason she was banned from the nearest KFC. And damnit she loved her fried chicken _far _more than she would ever _like _him.

After presenting to him her 'colourful' choice of 'vocabulary' and violently telling him to insert a stick into the posterior of the blonde man-whore down the road, she slammed the door and made herself a cup of coffee. She let the TV blare, not particularly caring what channel it was on or what cheesy movie was playing.

When she heard another knock she put the mug down roughly, the coffee spilling onto the table. She stomped into her bedroom and dug her way through her wardrobe, searching for what would permanently scar that idiot for life.

* * *

When Itachi went to visit his girlfriend, he didn't expect her to open the door with a card slapped onto her forehead, holding up a dildo to his face with the expression of a paedophile getting ready to pounce on an innocent kid.

"Sakura?"

The furious glare on her face faded away as she continued to stare up at him.

"Er… Itachi?" Embarassing.

"You have a Sugar Boys Club calling card on your forehead and a… dildo," he paused then added, "you must be having a nice day."

"No! I don't go to gay strip clubs! God I'm sorry, come in!"

A few minutes later, Itachi was sipping on some hot coffee from Sakura's The Boyfriend mug (especially meant only for him), enjoying _not _having a sex toy in his face. His lips tilted up into a small smirk.

"So you told him to bum the gigolo living peacefully down the road. Aa. I feel sorry for the male prostitute."

And he meant it. Anyone forced into experiencing the pink-haired girl's power-packed wrath would have been lucky to get away with _at least _a 'verbal warning'.

"…Which one?" After all, in her mind, they were _both_… never mind.

"The blonde one down the road, Sakura. How many male prostitutes do you know?"

Itachi Uchiha realised his wrong choice of words too late. His girlfriend turned as red as his little brother's favourite food. The handle of her own coffee mug snapped off.

"What. Do you mean by that, _Itachi_?"

If he was any other man, he would have flinched. Actually he did, but inwardly. It wouldn't do to seem as cowardly as her chicken-crazy ex-boyfriend.

"Don't misinterpret my words, koi."

She raised an eyebrow at the last word of his sentence.

"You're buttering me up, Itachi."

"I'm saying that I didn't mean it the way you probably thought I meant. I'm seriously asking how many male prostitutes you know."

"So let's get this straight, _koi_. I am _not _a slut, yes?" She was leaning dangerously close over the table, her emerald eyes narrowing, brow twitching and her glare challenging him to say the wrong thing. The broken mug handle she was tightly clutching suddenly seemed very sharp and… dangerous.

"Correct." The raven-haired man nodded, pressing himself harder against the back of his chair slightly. Only slightly. God, if it was Naruto in his place right now, the blonde would be seriously shitting his orange pants.

He only released the painfully deep breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, when the pinkette smiled widely and burst into giggles, sitting back down in her chair. She gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips and changed the channel.

And he realised, he had just narrowly escaped hell.

* * *

**Honestly? I don't know. This was just so random. But tell me what ya think anyway! My first ItaSaku fanfic. **


End file.
